A cold is in a secret
by maiuayame
Summary: This is just quick one shot yaoi with Yuki and Kyo. So yes yaoi boyxboy whatever but let me tell you now I dare you to click on the title and flame because you have been warned entirely.


Okay so I realized something today...I have nothing in the Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Big Windup, Sengoku Bassara or Total Drama series and that is completely unexceptable and so I must write about them in yaoi and in yaoi I shall. So I hope you know they will all be uploaded tomorow before midnight...I swear it. Now let's go startting with...Fruits Basket yes Fruits Basket now Momiji-Kun if you will.

Momiji-kun: Mai-chan owns nothing. and as for the warnings Mai-chan put in a lot of fluffy yaoi with me and Haru-chan

Me: Momiji-kun what did I say about that this is a completely different story and that story should be told another time ok?

Momiji-kun: What fine ok Mai-chan but you've got to upload it like you promised Jess-chan.

Me: I know that Momiji-kun okay now on to the story

It was a very odd day in the Soma house Yuki and Kyo hadn't fought once today an it was alread eleven in the AM. This had to be some sort of a new record. Well it may have helped that Kyo was sick in bed and hadn't the strength or stamina to fight with Yuki.

Yuki was bored his gaurden didn't need tending to he, Tohru, and Shigure ate breakfast at the table the kind girl had bought Kyo's food to him along with a cup of tea.

Tohru knew that Yuki would come around to check in on Kyo when he was sure Shigure either left or was busy writting. This was because she knew something that the novelist didn't. She knew Yuki and Kyo were together.

She had found out one day when she noticed that Kyo's clothes smelled like Yuki's and Yuki's his. After a while, not wanting to pry Tohru did tell them that if they did have strong emotions for each other she wouldn't mind and that she wouldn't tell a soul after all mom always said a secret is for your ears not your lips.

They told her the truth; they told her that they'd been together for two months and that Shigure could never be told. Yuki and Kyo both knew that if he knew then chances are Akito would too.

"Yuki-kun, Shigure-san has went out to the main house to spend the day with Ayame-san and Hatori-san." The girl told him as she slowly walked into the living room.

"Oh thank you Honda-san...I'll be upstairs."

"Alright," she watched him walk up the stairs and sighed as she thought how aweet it was that the very emotion that you'd least expect the two to feel for each other is how they now felt, love they truly did love one and other.

She was happy for them, both of them.

"Kyo are you feeling any better?"

"No...but I'm glad you're here is that damn Shigure gone?" He said this with a stuffed up nose so his voice was worlds different than his usual tone of arrogance.

"Yes he left for the main house about five minutes ago."

"Oh alright hey Yuki have you rver been so sick that you just don't want to move a single bone in your body and everytime that you do it feels like dying."

"Yes I have it's called bronchitas." Yuki said this as he layed down next to Kyo.

"Oh yeah should you be laying next to me then, you could get sick too."

"Should I? No am I yes."

"Fine then," Kyo rested his head on Yuki's chest and then let sleep over take him.

"I love you Kyo, get well soon," Yuki whispered as he fell asleep holding his lover.

"I'm home!" It was Shigure running into his own house screaming. Tohru knew that Yuki hadn't left Kyo so she had to think fast.

"Umm Shigure-san I think Yuki-kun has a headache and Kyo-kun is asleep so you may not want to be too loud I mean the sooner thay get better the better because mom always said that a lively house is the best house."

"That's true once again Tohru-kun you have amazed me with your mother's knoledge."

"Oh I'm so glad you feel that way Shigure-san."

"Hmm well then I suppose I'll be in my study for a bit then."

"Oh alright then Shigure-san may you have pleasent dreams."

"And you Tohru-kun."

When Toru went upstairs she saw both the cat and the rat holding hands as they said, "thank you once again Tohru-kun."

"It was no problem now if you'll excuse me I'mm going to go to bed now oh and get well soon Kyo-kun."

"Alright thanks."

She left them there in the haul.

"I'd kiss you but I don't want to be that sick."

"Oh shut up you little rat."

"Hmm well I suppose this is good-night wouldn't want shigure coming in, in the morning."

"Yeah," they embrace each other for a while and then slowly let go. Yuki pecked Kyo on the lips and said "good-night."

"Night," walked to their bed rooms, even if it's just for the night they'd miss each other.

They couln't really do anything in school there are more somas there now and more of a chance to get caught.

In the woods, you never know who you might meet like a lost Hatsuharu.

They could never just up and leave together it'd be too suspicious.

So whenever they had time and knew they were alone it was some of the best moments in the world making them yern to see and look at and other as they are lovers not hiding it behind a mask that could be seen as hatred, pure hatred.

They hated that; they hated hiding what they felt for each other from the world but who know what Akito would to to them if he ever found out (someone anyoe please tell me is Akito a boy or girl me and my best friend were so damn confuse yesterday while talking it wasn't even funny.)

But the fact that Tohru helped them and still showed them the love that she'd had gave them hope that not soon but someday they'll be able to tell their family about them being together.

**Cut:** It's a one shot so kill me for it being short. I'm sorry about any ooc or mispellings I am using notepad and I just got a new lap top so no spell check but I'll do my best using the old fashioned way of spell checking. As I've already told you I take requests for almost everything under the sun. I also will be honestly posting all day long so I hope you enjoy my little may marathon.


End file.
